runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Charged Dragonstone Amulet
The Charged Dragonstone Amulet is generally considered the highest tier amulet in . There are amulets in the game which outclass the Charged Dragonstone Amulet by having higher individual stats, but this amulet provides well-rounded bonuses for any combat style, holds charges for teleportation, and allows the player a greater chance to obtain gems whilst Mining. The Charged Dragonstone Amulet was always intended to be considerably rarer than most items in the game, however the Crystal chest in Taverley was known to provide plenty of uncut dragonstones into the economy, which were then used to create amulets. However, due to an ongoing bug with the Crystal chest, dragonstones have become significantly more difficult for players to acquire. This means that cut and uncut dragonstones may only be obtained as a very rare drop received from killing high level monsters such as Fire Giants, Red Dragons, Black Demons, Black Dragons, and the King Black Dragon. Charging A dragonstone amulet may be charged by using it on the Fountain of heros inside the Heroes' Guild after completing the Hero's Quest. The amulet will be given four charges unless it is the players only charged amulet, with the players unique amulet charges being less than four. Each player has their own number of glory charges, so that they won't get more charges in the amulet that is used next even if they buy charged amulets from other players.For example, if a player has two charges in their previous amulet and then lost it and got a new charged amulet, the new charged amulet will also have two charges because the account has two glory charges. Or, if a player has a one charge left in their charged amulet in bank and they charge more amulets by the Fountain of heros then whichever amulet they use next will have its last charge used. If they have more than one charged amulet, then after they have used 1-4 charges their other charged amulets will still have four full charges. This mechanic is different from later versions of . In , the amulet is either charged or not charged and the amount of charges is dependent on the account using the amulet, while in later versions each amulet stores its own number of charges. One charge is spent each time it is used for teleportation, but it will retain its stats. When all the charges are consumed it must be dipped in the fountain again for continued teleportation. Teleports When charged the amulet allows teleportation to the following four locations: * Al Kharid palace courtyard * Draynor Village outside of bank on the road * Edgeville near the bank * Karamja (Musa Point) near Luthas' banana plantation Each teleport consumes one charge. The charged dragonstone amulet allows teleporting from up to level 29 Wilderness. All other methods of teleportation will only work up until level 20 Wilderness. Stats Messages *You rub the amulet *Where would you like to teleport to? **Edgeville **Karamja **Draynor village **Al Kharid **Nowhere Category:Amulets Category:Equipment Category:Items Category:Magic equipment Category:Armour Category:Prayer Category:Transportation Category:Trivia Category:Mining Category:Crafting